Imaging microarray technology is a powerful tool for genetic research in constitutional and cancer genetics.
Typically, a microarray experiment involves hybridizing labeled sample DNA to a chip yielding values for between hundreds and tens of thousands of genes simultaneously. Such an experiment includes the acquisition and analysis of large datasets. Dataset processing includes the preparation of genomic material, microarray fabrication, microarray scanning, image processing, and microarray image analysis. During the image analysis phase, spot quantitation for the stored microarray image of both the test and reference samples is critical for understanding the nature of genomic variations in the test sample.